Shooting Stars
by Malhow
Summary: "Dans cinq ans, ni plus ni moins. Dans cinq ans si tu reviens ici, à cet endroit précis, j'accepterai. J'accepterai tout." OS HP/DM


**Titre:** Shooting Stars

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M (Tu m'étonnes !)

**Disclamer:** Tout à JKR

**Note:** Voilà un tout petit OS, pas tellement bien fait mais il n'était tout simplement pas prévu. Juste le fruit de quelques heures d'ennui ! Bonne lecture !

Shooting Stars

Tu m'avais dit : « Dans cinq ans, ni plus ni moins. Dans cinq ans si tu reviens ici, à cet endroit précis, j'accepterai. J'accepterai tout. »

Cela fait maintenant sept ans que cette promesse a été prononcée à l'endroit où je me trouve présentement. Au sommet d'un phare, face à la mer.

Et j'ai deux ans de retard.

La plupart du temps, je suis convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix. En cinq ans, on a le temps de se construire une vie, d'avoir une famille, peut-être même un chien. Alors même si ce n'est pas le cas pour moi je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne te concernerait-il pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais le reste du temps, quand je perds doucement cette part de lucidité qui occupe ma raison, je me dis qu'en te laissant partir, il y a même sept ans, j'ai fait la pire erreur de mon existence.

N'est-ce pas ?

oOo

« -Mais bordel, Harry ! Essaie de comprendre au moins ! Cela ne te concerne nullement, il s'agit de ma famille, de mon devoir, de ma foutue destinée !

-Destinée de mon cul oui ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Crois-tu seulement que je serais capable de t'attendre chaque soir, caché de surcroit, que tu reviennes d'avoir accomplis tes 'obligations' en compagnie de ta _femme_ ?

-C'est à peu près ça oui. Tu m'aimes non ?

-Espèce de connard ! Je préfèrerais être mort que de devoir jouer l'amant transis et désespéré dans l'ombre.

-Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Et ce n'est pas ce mariage arrangé qui changera quoi que ce soit. Je t'aurais avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet Malfoy. Quoi que tu en penses, je ne me laisserais pas entraîner dans une histoire aussi sordide que la tienne.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que je te laisse une dernière chance. Dans cinq ans, ni plus ni moins. Dans cinq ans si tu reviens ici, à cet endroit précis, j'accepterai. J'accepterai tout. »

oOo

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas revenu, moi qui étais tant censé t'aimer ? Car depuis ce jour-là je ne t'ai plus revu. Et que j'ai fini par me marier, aussi. Mes obligations, toujours.

Peut-être même que je suis parvenu à t'oublier quelquefois, dans les bras d'un autre.

Sauf qu'à l'instar de ton caractère, imprévisible, impétueux et diablement têtu, comme d'habitude tu es revenu à la charge au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

Pas physiquement, c'est certain. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu es devenu depuis toutes ces années. Mais tu revenais sans cesse dans ma tête, dans mes rêves, perturbant mes nuits et mon travail. Chamboulant mes pensées et mon cœur. Comme avant. Comme toujours.

Comme maintenant.

Il est trop tard. Alors pourquoi je suis là, à scruter la mer du haut de notre phare, imaginant mille scénario dans lesquelles tu arriverais par la mer, tout sourire, semblant m'avoir attendu tout ce temps.

Je suis bête, hein ?

Tu sais je ne suis pas venu sur un coup de tête. J'ai choisi la date, sept ans jours pour jours. Et j'ai largué ma famille aussi, mon boulot et ma vie. Tu vois j'avais tout prévu.

Pourquoi ? Pour te dire au revoir je pense. Ou pour simplement tourner la page, une bonne fois pour toute. Tu avais raison, tu as toujours eu raison. Je n'étais heureux qu'en ta présence et j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à me faire croire du contraire.

Je ne pourrais jamais me rattraper. J'ai loupé le rendez-vous n'oublie pas. Mais je peux changer. Être un homme meilleur. Un homme que tu n'aurais pas eu de mal en l'aimant. Je veux que tu puisses être fière de moi, même si tu ne seras conscient de rien.

Et ça commence maintenant. Je vais rester encore un peu ici, à ressasser notre passé. Ça fait un peu mal mais c'est d'un tel soulagement, paradoxalement. Je me suis trop souvent privé de plonger dans nos souvenirs communs, pour ce que je croyais être mon propre bien. Quelle méprise.

Il n'y a qu'à ton contact que je me sens entier.

Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes. Car ce que j'ai été auparavant m'a fait te rencontrer. Alors non, quitte à ce que tu me haïsses aujourd'hui. De toute manière je ne pense pas que tu le ferais.

Je ne vais pas te rechercher, ni même essayer de te joindre. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je t'aime assez pour n'avoir pas envie de m'imposer dans ta vie, de te gâcher ton existence.

Et je n'ai même pas envie de me faire rejeter par toi, également.

Peut-être que nos chemins se croiseront, qui sait. Et pourquoi pas ici même ? La séparation et les retrouvailles au même endroit, comme dans les films. Je reviendrais. Ici. Remercier la mer d'être toujours là, ultime témoin de notre amour passé.

Parce que si je cesse de venir ici, c'en sera fini, définitivement. De tout. De nous.

oOo

« Mmm… Draco caresse-moi !

-Ici ? Mais, si quelqu'un nous voit ?

-Peu importe… Et puis il fait presque noir, personne ne viendras maintenant.

-C'est romantique tu ne trouves pas ? Nu dans le sable, avec le souffle de la houle comme berceuse…

-Draco… Oh oui, continue, encore…

-J'ai envie de toi Harry.

-Aime-moi. Encore, encore, encore… »

oOo

Je vais bientôt partir. Le ciel est dégagé mais le vent souffle, j'ai froid. Et il fait presque nuit. J'ai loué une petite chambre dans un motel pour durer indéterminée. Je ne suis pas prêt à quitte cet endroit, je crois.

Le sable est froid sous mes pieds nus. Ça a toujours été l'une de mes sensations préférées. Sentir mes membres s'enfoncer dans les milliers de grains jaunes. Tu t'en amusais beaucoup, autrefois.

Ça me manque. Tu me manques, quand même.

Je me sens déjà plus léger, d'être venu ici. Je suis déjà un peu plus moi-même. D'ailleurs je vais glisser mes pieds dans l'eau, pour fêter ça.

Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'être insignifiant lorsque tu fais face à l'immense étendue d'eau ? Moi, si. Surtout quand il fait noir. C'est comme si la mer était prête à m'engloutir tout entier, à n'importe quel moment.

Je divague, un peu.

L'eau est glacée, et elle me trempe pour pantalon mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger tout de suite. Je ressens comme une certaine plénitude en cet instant. Comme si tu étais avec moi, quelque part. En symbiose complète.

Soudain j'entends de nouveaux clapotis dans l'eau, quelqu'un vient d'arriver derrière moi. J'ai un peu peur de me retourner alors je reste figé là, et j'attends.

Ça se rapproche et bientôt je sens une main sur ma taille, qui me tourne vers elle.

Et tu es là.

«Harry !

-Draco ! Bon dieu Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Harry ! Oh Harry ! Si tu savais… »

Mes mots se perdent dans un sanglot et je fini par pleurer à chaude larmes, comme un enfant. J'attrape ta chemise et je me plaque contre toi, nous éclaboussant au passage. Mais je m'en fous.

« Harry, je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé…

-Chhh, allez-viens, on sort de là. »

Mes sanglots se calment peu à peu et je me sens un peu stupide après coup. Ce n'était pas à moi de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Draco ?

-Je… Et toi ?

-Hum. Je viens chaque année. Ici, je veux dire. Au phare quoi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dans l'espoir que tu reviennes j'imagine. Même si je n'y croyais plus trop, à la fin.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Je sais, c'est nulle de dire ça. Mais je le suis vraiment…

-Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es là.

-Parce que je veux changer. C'est con, hein ? J'ai tout largué Harry, tout. Je n'ai plus rien. Mais je suis content. Je suis venu ici parce que c'est le lieu où tout a commencé et avant ça… Avant ça c' était plus facile.

-Est-ce que tu m'as oublié ?

-Qu.. Quoi ? Non !

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt. Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu changer plus tôt. Pourquoi…

-Je ne sais pas. »

Tu essais de parler calmement mais je vois bien que tu es ému. Tes yeux brillent, et tes mains tremblent. Je ne suis pas en meilleur état que toi, rassure-toi.

« -Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre. Pour me comprendre. Et quand ce fut fait, il était déjà trop tard. Les cinq années réglementaires s'étaient déjà écoulées.

-Tu aurais pu venir me chercher, voir comment j'allais ou je ne sais pas moi.

-Sérieusement Harry, m'aurais-tu laissé faire ? J'y ai pensé figure-toi. Bien trop. Mais je me suis résolu à ne plus être un poids pour toi. Je ne voulais pas m'engager dans ta vie une nouvelle fois pour que ça finisse en lambeaux, comme la dernière fois.

-Mais je t'ai attendu moi ! Je comptais si peu à tes yeux ? Je croyais que l'on s'aimait… En tout cas moi je t'aimais. Comme un fou.

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme tu m'as manqué. Certaine fois cela devenait si intense que j'avais envie d'hurler. Mon corps réclamait le tien, sans cesse. Mon cœur ne battait que lorsque ma raison pensait à toi. Si tu savais comme je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir quitté ainsi.

-Je n'en voulais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus. Des mensonges, des trahisons, de ta famille, de devoir resté caché. Je te voulais en entier, rien que pour moi. Corps, cœur et âme. Te lancer un ultimatum n'a été que la solution que j'ai trouvée pour savoir si notre amour était aussi fort que tu le disais.

-Qu'attendais-tu de moi ?

-J'ai espéré secrètement que tu reviennes vers moi dès les premiers temps. Que tu renonces à ton mariage pour moi et que tu viennes vivre notre idylle à plein temps. Mais c'était bien trop égoïste, je sais. Je l'ai compris bien plus tard. Tes obligations… Comme tu aimais les appelées, étaient réelles. Je n'en ai pas pris compte au départ.

-Harry…

-On s'est si mal aimés.

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Jamais. Tu fais partie de moi, pour toujours.

-Draco, embrasse-moi.

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plait. Une dernière fois. »

Je ne te comprends pas. N'es-tu pas censé me détester ? J'ai fait d'une partie de ta vie un enfer. Je t'ai fait faux-bonds, le jour où nous devions tout recommencer. Alors pourquoi ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je te vois plonger sur moi, et tes lèvres happent les miennes avec une telle violence que je me sens partir en arrière.

Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Harry… Mes mains fourragent dans tes cheveux sauvages, retrouvant avec une facilité déconcertante des gestes familiers.

Tu te lèves soudainement, et je sens tes yeux fouillés les miens.

« -Ne me laisse pas Draco. Pas cette fois. Je veux cette vie avec toi, celle que tu m'as promis.

-Que ? Harry ! Oh mon Harry… »

Je ne trouve plus mes mots tellement le bonheur qui me submerge est puissant. Bon dieu ! Il m'aime encore. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Je te l'articule silencieusement pendant que tu es toujours penché au-dessus de moi, et je les vois de nouveau. Les étoiles dans tes yeux. Elles sont toujours là.

Tu m'embrasses de nouveau, avec moins de fougue mais davantage de tendresse. Tu me montres que je t'ai manqué, et je vais m'empressé de faire de même.

« Aime-moi Harry. S'il te plait, aime-moi… »

L'impatience te gagne peu à peu, et tu enlèves mes boutons presque en me les arrachant. Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours cette envie qui te gagne subitement, sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne.

Je t'aide, et j'enlève ton pantalon à la va-vite. Tes lèvres dans mon cou ne me facilitent guère la tâche, et tu ris lorsque je finis par déchirer ta chemise à force d'insister.

Et enfin, nous nous touchons. Il n'y a plus que la barrière de sous-vêtements à supprimer, mais nos peaux se rencontrent irrémédiablement.

Un violent frisson nous parcourent tous deux, comme si nos corps se reconnaissaient, se retrouvaient.

Je te sens partout sur moi, tes mains parcourent tous les endroits susceptibles d'être touchés, et je me sens gémir, malgré moi.

Je te veux en moi. Pour la première fois.

Tu sembles surpris un instant que je dirige tes mains vers mon intimité mais je ne peux plus attendre. Ca fait trop longtemps.

J'attends que tu me prépares, tout en caressant tes fesses. Tu aimes ça, mais je perçois aussi ton hésitation.

« -Tu... Tu veux que je sois au-dessus Draco ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

-Mais, tu es sûr ?

-Viens Harry, viens en moi… »

Tu es encore un instant déconcerté mais l'excitation prend le dessus et tu ne te fais pas prier. Tes doigts me pénètrent, un par un, fouillant allègrement mon intimité.

Je bouge de plus en plus, essayant de m'empaler un peu plus sur tes doigts, qui m'offrent tant de plaisir. Mes mains n'attrapent que tu sables pour s'accrocher alors je me rattrape sur ton dos, le griffant sans retenue.

Tu finis par retirer tes doigts un par un, et je grogne de mécontentement. Mais j'ai à peine le temps d'entendre ton rire que je sens ton sexe remplacer l'ancienne place de tes doigts, et je me remets à gémir de plus belle.

Il n'y a plus que nous sur cette plage, devant ce phare et face à la mer. Nous, et notre amour retrouvé.

Tu me pénètres d'un nouveau coup sec et nous crions ensemble. Tu aimes ça. Et je m'en sens bêtement heureux.

Accélérant la cadence, tu t'accroches toi aussi à moi. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, attendant imperceptiblement le moment où nous partirons ensemble, dans les étoiles.

Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite…

« Draco, je viens !

-Viens avec moi, mon amour…

-Oh ! »

Les brumes du plaisir nous enveloppent dans un cocon de bien-être, et Harry se couche sur moi, repu.

Nous restons là quelques instants, en silence, sans vraiment croire à l'heure qui vient de se dérouler.

« On s'est vraiment retrouvé Harry ?

-C'était ça, notre destinée.

-Mais… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Plus maintenant. Je ne te laisserais pas partir une seconde fois.

-Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Je n'y survivrais pas Harry. Tu es mon monde. Tu l'as toujours été. »

Je te serre fort dans mes bras, pour te montrer la profondeur de mes paroles. Je suis sérieux. Je ne gâcherais plus ma vie. Parce que ma vie, c'est toi.

Tu rapproches ton visage du mien, et caresse mes lèvres avec les tiennes. Tu es si beau.

« -J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, hein ? Je sais, c'est con… Mais j'ai peur.

-Je gagnerai ta confiance Harry. Je te le promets.

-Et… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Je me relève et met mes vêtements, tu fais pareil en te demandant pourquoi je ne te réponds pas. J'attends que tu ais terminé et enfin je te porte dans mes bras tout en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

« Nous allons dans la chambre que j'ai loué, et nous allons continuer à faire l'amour pendant des heures. »

Tu ris, et je me demande comment j'ai pu tenir tant d'années sans t'avoir auprès de moi.

« Et après ?

-On construit notre vie, et dans cinq ans… On se marie !

-Oh ! ...Et, on pourra avoir un chien ? »

Nous éclatons de rire, manquant de tomber dans le sable.

« -Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco. Si tu savais à quel point… »

**Fin**

...

Alors ? C'est très guimauve je vous l'accorde, et le titre n'a aucun rapport avec le texte mais j'avais envie de mettre ça voilà tout !

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
